Hilang
by Maeda S
Summary: Meski aku berusaha untuk menjadi kuat, aku tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini yang akhirnya aku tunjukan kepadamu." Bakugo menarik napasnya, "Maaf aku telah berbohong padamu, sebenarnya tidak ada keributan penjahat di prefektur sebelah. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri." Dengan suara lemah Bakugo ucpakan "Love you. Meski sakit dan terluka, kita harus menjadi lebih kuat." -


Satu setengah tahun sejak Bakugo dan Ochaco resmi menikah. Keadaannya dari hari ke hari selalu membaik. Karena di awal-awal pernikahan sempat hubungan mereka tidak harmonis, selalu bertengkar di setiap harinya. Sampai-sampai kedua orangtua mereka datang untuk memberikan nasihat pada mereka. Karena Ochaco terus mengadu atas ketidaksabarannya menghadapi suaminya ini, dia tidak sabaran, sering bentak-bentak, dan tidak pernah mengalah.

Dan keajaiban datang, setelah kedua orang tua mereka datang. Bakugo mulai berfikir dengan luas. Jika dirinya hari ini bukan lagi seorang Bakugo yang harus diterima karakter buruknya itu oleh Ochaco. Namun sekarang ia harus mulai menerima juga karakter buruk yang ada pada Ochaco.

Sebenarnya Ochaco tidak terlalu buruk, hanya karena ia belum terbiasa mengurus rumah dan memasak jadi ia sedikit lengah pada Bakugo. Dan Bakugo yang sangat perfeksionis tidak menerima itu semua. Ia menginginkan Ochaco yang bisa mengurus semuanya termasuk dirinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Itu mustahil. Ochaco harus belajar banyak terlebih dahulu tentang pekerjaan rumah, pikirnya. Ia hanya ingin Bakugo mengerti hal itu. Namun sepertinya ia tidak kunjung mengerti, hingga yang menyampaikan perasaan Ochaco itu adalah Mitsuki, ibunya Bakugo.

Perasaan Ochaco sangat lega ketika Bakugo mulai mengerti akan perasaanya. Lalu dari hari ke hari, mereka terus seperti ini, saling menerima dan memahami. Bakugo yang tidak sabaran pun mulai belajar bersabar, walaupun masih sering memasang muka kesalnya jika Ochaco telat mengerjakan sesuatu.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat Bakugo tidak bisa berubah yaitu, bentak-bentak. Itu sudah karakter dari lahir dan sepertinya ada faktor genetik juga.

Dan saat ini mereka sedang bersiap untuk merayakan tahun baru 2019. Sudah menjadi tradisi tahun baru, maka mereka harus menyiapkan segala hal untuk merayakannya seperti, memasak berbagai makanan karena akan ada keluarga dan tetangga-tetangga yang akan berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Tidak heran, karena di tahun ini Katsuki Bakugo telah resmi menjadi Hero #2 di Tokyo, Jepang.

"Apa hidangan tahun baru ini sudah cukup?" Ochaco bertanya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sup miso, lalu dituangkannya sedikit pada piring kecil dan mencicipinya, "Em, rasanya sudah cukup." Ochaco meletakkan piring kecil itu di meja dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk lagi, "Hei, sup miso ini sudah cukup, kan?"

"Apapun tidak masalah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak untuk banyak orang seperti ini, aku-"

"Jangan dipikirkan, baka!" Suara Bakugo menjadi lebih tinggi dari biasanya, nampak raut kesalnya pada istriya yang selalu tidak percaya diri, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau tidak enak badan, kan? Apakah sekarang sudah mendingan?"

Ochaco mengangguk, dia sudah merasa enakan seperti biasanya. Dia tersenyum manis di wajahnya, dia nampak senang dengan pertanyaan Bakugo yang sangat jarang Bakugo tanyakan akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukannya di kota. Ia pun mematkan kompornya dan mulai beranjak menghampiri Bakugo.

Tiba-tiba saja, saat Ochaco baru meletakkan panci yang berisi sup miso itu ke meja sebelahnya ia merasa seperti melayang, pandangannya menjadi buram dan sedikit mual.

"Ah, ini karena aku kebanyakan makan malam akhir-akhir ini, karena Bakugo sering makan malam diluar." Desisnya dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Lalu ia menguatkan dirinya dan kembali bangkit. Ia berusaha tegar seolah tidak merasakan apapun.

.

.

.

Bakugo mengajak Ochaco keluar rumah, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu malam tahun barunya diluar berdua dengan Ochaco saja. Mumpung keadaan kota stabil dan aman. Ia pikir, ini waktunya tepat untuk kencan lagi bersama Ochaco.

Mendengar hal itu, Ochaco menyetujui nya dengan semangat. Ia langsung bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, berias di depan kaca sambil berdoa, 'semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang

'

Sedari tadi Bakugo menunggu Ochaco di ruang tengah, ia telah bersiap untuk berangkat. Kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah kamarnya dan mencium bau parfum yang tak asing ia hirup. Karena ia telah menunggunya agak lama, ia pun memasang wajah kesalnya dan berniat untuk membatalkan kencan malam tahun barunya.

"WOI, lama sekali! Aku sudah menunggunya lebih dar satu ja-"

Bualan Bakugo terhenti seketika, matanya terbuka sangat lebar memancarkan cahayanya, selain itu pipinya berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan. Ia begitu takjub melihat Ochaco memakai dress pink dan pita silver di rambutnya.

"Istriku seperti bidadari. Sialan!" Bakugo bergumam, lalu berdecak, "Sialan! Kau lama sekali bidadari!"

Ochaco tersenyum dengan lebar, pipinya pun menjadi merah, lebih merah dari Bakugo.

"Jangan senyum! Kau telah melakukan kesalahan hari ini!" Bakugo nampak lebih terpesona akan kecantikkan istrinya itu. Dia membalikan badannya ke arah pintu dengan mengulurkan tangan kiri yang mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi. Ochaco sang istri pun meraih tangan suaminya, di genggamnya erat dan sedikit menempelkan kepalanya pada pundak suaminya.

"Lama sekali kau, sialan!" Bakugo menguatkan genggamannya.

Mereka berjalan di pinggiran jalan yang di guyuri salju. Lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip di jalan seperti menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tangan mereka tidak terlepas setibanya mereka disebuah kafetaria.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pelayan kafe menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dipilihkannya meja yang cocok oleh pelayan itu dan kemudian mereka duduk manis, sambil menunggu pesanan yang mereka inginkan.

Di malam tahun baru salju selalu turun dengan deras, suhu menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mereka pun kembali menggenggam tangannya. Saling genggam di atas meja bundar berwarna putih.

"Rasanya enak, ini hangat." Ochaco berseru, ia teramat bahagia.

"Pasti." Lagi-lagi Bakugo memperkuat genggamannya.

Mereka berdua memandang lurus keluar jendela, menikmati turunya salju di setiap butirnya. Kafetaria pun memainkan musik piano classic khas tahun baru. Malam itu menjadi malam yang indah bagi mereka yang di berkahi. Dan keinginan Ochaco tersampaikan, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu makanan belum kunjung datang. Mereka pun masih menikmati turunnya salju dari balik jendela yang diiringi musik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seorang pelayan yang menyambut pelanggan baru, berseru selamat datang, persis seperti yang pelayan ucapakan ketika Bakugo dan Ochaco datang. Ochaco meliriknya sedikit ke arah pintu masuk, ia penasaran akan siapa yang datang kemari. Setelah terbayar rasa penasarannya, ia kembali memandang jendela, menatapi Bakugo lebih dulu. Rambutnya yang pirang, matanya yang merah nan tajam malam ini terlihat sepuluh kali lebih indah dari biasanya. Ochaco pun tersenyum kala ia memanatapi wajah suaminya itu.

"Uraraka-san!" Seseorang dari sebrang memanggil. Ochaco sontak terkejut, beradu pandang dengan Bakugo, mata mereka seperti berbicara, siapa yang memanggil.

"Uraraka-san, Bakugo-kun. Indahnya kalian berdua berkencan disini." Goda Yaomomo yang melangkah maju menghampiri Ochaco dan Bakugo. Yaomomo tidak sendiri, ia di dampingi suaminya, Todoroki Shoto.

Ochaco berdiri, membungkukkan setengah badannya menyalami Yaomomo dan Todoroki. Sedang Bakugo hanya berdecik, membuang pandangan.

"Ah, Yaomomo kalian akan kencan disini juga?" Ochaco berseru semangat.

"HEI, NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI?" Bakugo menyelang pembicaraan istrinya dengan Yaomomo.

"Kencan." Todoroki menjawab datar

Ochaco berpindah posisi duduknya, ia mendekati suaminya, menenangkan.

"Sudah Bakugo, mereka sama seperti kita. Ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru disini." Ochaco mengusap-usap dada Bakugo, detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia menahan amarahnya.

"Ah, sialan! Kenapa harus disini, hah? Banyak tempat yang lain yang lebih cocok untuk kalian, kan?" Bakugo mengangkat badannya, menyerang Todoroki.

"Tenanglah!" Todoroki sedikit mendorong Bakugo.

"Cih, sialan! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Ochaco dan Yaomomo terkekeh melihat aksi suaminya yang biasa seperti itu tidak pernah akur dimanapun dan kapanpun. Diantara keduanya selalu mengundang emosi meski dari hal yang spele.

"Ah-" Ochaco merintih kesakitan, memegang perut dan meremas-remas jarinya. Yaomomo yang sedang hamil pun kesulitan untuk membungkuk membantu Ochaco.

"WOI, KALIAN!" Yaomomo berteriak kesal, Bakugo dan Todoroki terlalu sibuk mempersalahkan kenapa harus tempat ini yang di pilih Todoroki untuk berkencan.

"Ah-" Todoroki terdiam, menutup mulutnya seraya melihat istrinya yang sedang berusaha membantu Ochaco kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau setengah-setengah sialan? Kau mengakuinya kan?" Bakugo mendengus, menyosor ke arah Todoroki ingin menampar pipi bulatnya.

"Hentikan! Istrimu sakit, tuh." Todoroki menghindar, mundur beberapa langkah.

Bakugo spontan membalikkan badannya yang sedari tadi membelakangi Ochaco. Lalu menghampirinya, memeriksa keadaan istrinya.

"Hei, sialan, kenapa kamu!? Tadi bilang baik-baik saja. Kau sudah berani membohongi ku, hah?" Bakugo bergegas memangku Ochaco.

"Bakugo-kun, dia tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Dia hanya tidak ingin-" Yaomomo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Berisik! Aku tahu!"

"Bakugo sepertinya dia hamil!" Yaomomo mendengus, "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

"Ah, berisiki! Jangan so tau!"

"Bakugo-" Todoroki memanggil dengan nada santai ditengah-tengah kepanikan.

"BERISIK!"

"Aku tidak melihat ada mobil parkir disini, sepertinya hanya aku yang membawa mobil. Jarak ke rumah sakit dari sini cukup jauh. Terlebih kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi, akan ku pinjamkan mobilku untukmu mengantarkan Uraraka-san." Todoroki menawarkan dengan minim ekspresi, dia memegang dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berfikir, "Pakailah." Menurunkan tangannya dan menyodorkan kunci mobil Jaguar miliknya pada Bakugo.

"Diam kau! Aku bisa menggunakam quirk ku untuk berlari cepat." Bakugo mengabaikan tawaran itu dan berlari keluar.

"Bakugo sepertinya malu menerima tawaran itu, Todoroki-kun." Yaomomo mendekati Todoroki, menggandengnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah Ochaco langsung mengurung diri sendirian di kamar, menangis tersedu-sedu. Karena sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi Bakugo bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ochaco di rumah, ada panggilan dari prefektur sebelah bahwa penjahat sedang beramai-ramai datang.

Ochaco masih tidak percaya jika dirinya hamil sudah lama. Dia tidak menyadari adanya tanda-tanda kehamilan. Juga, Bakugo tidak pernah menyinggung sedikitpun tentang kehamilan.

Entah harus senang atau sedih Ochaco mendapatkan berita kehamilan ini. Ochaco tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya sendiri. Hati kecil Ochaco pasti senang, namun kala ia memandang wajah Bakugo saat di rumah sakit dia tidak terlalu senang.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah bayi ini baik-baik saja atau tidak. Bakugo yang berbicara dengan dokter tadi belum mengatakan apapun padaku." Gumamnya, seraya merapikan tempat tidur, hendak pergi tidur.

Sebelum Ochaco tidur terlalu lelap, ia menyadari suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia tidak sabar untuk menanyakannya pada Bakugo soal kondisi bayinya. Ochaco berjalan pelahan menghampiri Bakugo yang sedang melepas kostumnya.

"Bakugo..." Ochaco ikut membantu merapikan kostumnya ke dalam lemari, "Tadi kau berbicara dengan dokternya, kan? Bagaimana keadaan bayi ki-"

Bakugo langsung mengunci badan Ochaco dengan kedua tangannya. Memeluknya begitu erat. Dan, air matanya bercucuran di pundak Ochaco.

"Hei, kenapa?" Ochaco berseru lembut, berusaha melepas pelukannya. Lagi-lagi Bakugo memeluknya lebih erat.

"Daripada menangis sendiri disudut kota, lebih baik aku menangis bersamamu. Kota itu terlihat buram karena air mata yang meluap-"

"Kenapa? Kau sedari tadi menangis?"

"Kau akan senang jika mengetahui itu baik-baik saja. Ku yakin kau menunggu kehadirannya. Namun siapa sangka, perpisahan lebih dekat daripada pertemuan. Meski aku tahu akan ada nya hari disaat kita berpisah, tapi jangan secepat ini. Kita bahkan belum berjumpa.

Meski aku berusaha untuk menjadi kuat, aku tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini yang akhirnya aku tunjukan kepadamu." Bakugo menarik napasnya, "Maaf aku telah berbohong padamu, sebenarnya tidak ada keributan penjahat di prefektur sebelah. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri." Dengan suara lemah Bakugo ucpakan "Love you. Meski sakit dan terluka, kita harus menjadi lebih kuat." -


End file.
